


Barrier

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: "What do you call a witch that lives at the beach?""What?""A sand-witch!"A perfectly good pun, but lost when there's no sand anywhere in the general area.





	

Sand was not in abundance in the underground. The closest to it would probably be the marshy areas of Waterfall, but nobody really like that. The little pods and muck would stick to your legs.

So, when Sans had fallen next to the big door that would never open and said one of his infamous puns he got one in return that didn't really make much sense.

"How did the whale get his mail? They sand it to him!"

Sans gave a few weak chuckles while trying to figure out what the pun was. He could hear his unseen friend laughing at her own joke, which made him more confused.

He waited for the laughter to die down, and asked breezily, "so, uh. what exactly is 'sand'?"

"Oh," the friend said. "I suppose it's... been a long time, now. Sand is... it's rocks. Rocks that have been eroded down and it can be found near the sea. They are quite grainy, and seem to stick to everything! So, since a whale lives in the sea you say 'sand' instead of 'send'."

Sans thought that his friend should be a teacher.

His friend sighed. "I am sorry. I suppose it is not very funny if I explain it."

There was a silence.

Before Sans could think of another pun to move past the awkwardness, his friend said with a lilt in her voice, "I suppose I should sand off my puns."

"i think they're sand-sational."

That made his friend burst into laughter for what felt like minutes. When she finally calmed down she said, with a few gasping laughs in between, "I am sorry. I was not expecting that!"

"i guess i'm like a cat. i catch you by su-purr-ise."

That made her laugh again.

The knowledge of sand was such a small thing but Sans would later consider it one of the tiny milestones in their relationship.


End file.
